Putain
by Ikotaka
Summary: Un meurtre, un viol et la réunion de deux vies. À cause de la guerre.


**Titre :** Putain

**Résumé :** Un meurtre, un viol et la réunion de deux vies. À cause de la guerre.

**Rating :** M

**Genre** : Heum…

**Couples : **ShikaKiba, NaruSasu

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, mais je crois que s'il savait tout ce qu'ils subissent sur , il ne voudrait même plus qu'on les lui emprunte, alors; chuut!

**Warning** : Herm… Yaoi… viol… troubles psychologiques… ça va comme ça… j'ai failli faire pire, mais je me le garde pour une autre fic que j'suis en train de préparer :P

**Notes de l'auteur : **Cette fic est loin d'être très cohérente, alors pour ceux qui liraient Kyoufushou, je vous avertis; le genre est 100% différent. Vraiment.

« Paroles »

**IMPORTANT : **Il s'agit de trois ficklettes que je voulais poster. Seulement, il leur fallait un contexte parce que je les avais écrites dans l'esprit d'une seule et même histoire, mais j'avais seulement ces trois trognons. Ce qui se passe, c'est que j'ai fait une esquisse de mise en situation (Deux, en fait, il y en a une autre.), qui ne ressemble pas trop à une histoire, mais c'est pour que les trois OS qui sont dans le texte qui suit ait un certain sens. J'avais seulement envie d'exprimer trois choses différentes sans pour autant écrire l'histoire au complet… Enfin bon, j'espère que ça va vous plaire quand même, je l'espère SINCÈREMENT. Alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, on ne sait jamais^^

* * *

**Contexte**

Le 2 Juin 1994, Kiba Inuzuka, 13 ans, est tombé amoureux d'un autre garçon, Shikamaru Nara, 15 ans. Le premier, ne comprenant pas du tout et, surtout, n'envisageant pas possible une relation avec un homme, du attendre dix ans avant que ses sentiments ne deviennent insupportables et qu'il ne décide à les avouer à l'élu (bien malgré lui) de son cœur.

Entre temps, Shikamaru avait fait 9 ans à l'école militaire et abordait l'aube de ses 25 ans. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec Kiba et, un soir, un grave accident arriva. C'était une histoire de gang de rues, de mauvaises fréquentations et, croit-il, une arrière histoire de trafic de drogue. Quoi qu'il en soit, Kiba se prit une balle dans l'abdomen. Shikamaru était là, aussi, caché dans l'ombre, terrorisé à l'idée de perdre ainsi ce qui était devenu, malgré son caractère relativement asocial, son meilleur ami. Et ils étaient à 45 minutes à pieds du plus proche hôpital. Les hommes ayant tiré sur le brun étaient partis rapidement et le jeune homme, paniqué, noyé dans les larmes et l'adrénaline, souleva son ami. À la course, serrant Kiba dans ses bras comme un forcené, il mit 15 minutes pour rejoindre l'hôpital.

Un record qui ne fut récompensé que par la survie de son ami.

Kiba fut remis à l'hôpital et il resta une heure dans la salle d'attente avant de perdre connaissance, surmené.

Pendant ce temps, il avait eu amplement le temps de faire le point sur lui-même. Il se savait très attiré par le châtain, mais sa propre réaction ce soir-là l'avait sidéré. Il avait cru mourir. Seulement, un problème se posait à lui;

Il y avait de cela six ans, soit quatre ans après le début de son mandat de neuf ans à l'école militaire, il avait été diagnostiqué psychotique par le psychologue de camp et mis sous surveillance. Il s'était toujours débattu contre cette idée absurde et, au fur et à mesure que le temps avait passé, il s'était senti trahi, observé, au centre d'une machination monumentale et sadique. Il perdait souvent le fil de ses pensées et restait sur le fixe, tentant d'évaluer sa situation et, accessoirement, son état mental. Il finit par se renfermer sur lui-même, jusqu'à ce qu'un autre garçon comme lui (il avait alors 20 ans), Sasuke Uchiha, diagnostiqué injustement (selon eux) schizophrène, ne vienne à sa rencontre. Ils se confièrent l'un à l'autre et Shikamaru alla même jusqu'à lui parler de ses tendances homosexuelles et de son attirance vers son ami, Kiba, qu'il n'avait pas réussi à oublier.

Jusqu'à la fin de son mandat, il se sentit fatigué, sale, bâtard, rejeté, anormal, salopard… Il se détestait.

Lorsqu'il rentra au pays, Sasuke vint avec lui.

Puis, vint ce moment fatidique, où Kiba frôla la mort et où il réalisa, pour la plus grande horreur qui ne l'ait jamais frappé, qu'il était profondément amoureux de l'Inuzuka.

Il-ne-devait-PAS.

Parce qu'il était sale, asocial, violent, troublé, parce qu'on l'avait officiellement diagnostiqué psychotique, parce qu'il ne s'aimait pas, il ne savait pas, mais il ne devait pas.

Et il perdit connaissance, comme annoncé, une heure après son arrivée. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était dans une salle d'hôpital, vide. À côté de lui, une infirmière, blonde, avait-il remarqué, qui paniquait. On lui expliqua qu'il avait été victime d'hyperthermie, soit de surchauffe cervicale après sa course surhumaine. Il avait été chanceux de ne pas mourir mais le problème était resté le même; deux ans dans le coma. Shikamaru blêmit à l'annonce et ne cilla pas plus quand on lui dit qu'ils allaient le débrancher le jour même.

Ce à quoi il réagit, c'est quand on lui dit que Kiba, qui était près de lui pas plus tard qu'il y a quelques minutes, avant son réveil, avait appris qu'on allait le débrancher. Il était sorti de la pièce, en larmes, hurlant malgré qu'il se trouvait dans un hôpital.

Shikamaru se souvenait d'avoir vu une personne réagir semblablement à l'école militaire; on avait retrouvé l'homme, deux heures plus tard, mort sur le plancher du campement de son peloton.

Suicide.

Sans plus réfléchir, il s'était jeté hors de son lit, n'écoutant pas les cris et les protestations des infirmières qui lui hurlaient de revenir. En flèche, il était monté sur le toit. Pour le lieu, son intuition avait été bonne; il était bien là. Mais pas penché par-dessus la balustrade comme il l'avait craint. Affalé contre l'ouverture géante et métallique d'une bouche d'évacuation du chauffage, pleurant tout son saoul. Shikamaru s'était approché.

« Kiba. »

L'autre s'était tut et l'avait regardé, mi-soulagé mi-surpris. Une légère conversation teintée d'amertume avait suivie, et l'Inuzuka avait lâché les mots fatidiques.

« C'est que je t'aime bordel! »

La réaction de Shikamaru s'était faite blessante. Surpris, apeuré face à tout ce que sa représentait, convaincu qu'il ne devait pas blesser Kiba de sa personne, il avait reculé et s'était enfui.

Il n'avait pas pu aller bien loin; les infirmières le confinaient dans l'hôpital pour la nuit, histoire de lui permettre d'en sortir sans qu'il ne risque le coma à nouveau. Sasuke était venu le voir. Il était perdu et le brun lui parla d'un homme qu'il avait rencontré. Naruto Uzimaki, qu'il s'appelait. Il avait une femme, très jolie, qui s'appelait Sakura Haruno. Naruto était devenu son ami et il avait fait l'erreur d'en tomber amoureux.

Alors qu'il était marié.

Shikamaru et Sasuke s'étaient regardés un instant après que ce dernier lui ait expliqué sa propre situation et, sans plus réfléchir, ils s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre. Ce qui avait suivi n'est pas bien compliqué, on s'entend. Ils n'avaient pas prévu, par contre, que Kiba, arrivé pendant se labs de temps, ait entendu la batterie de gémissements.

Le lendemain, un appel d'aide était fait. La guerre était déclarée. Ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle planait et c'est ce jour là qu'elle éclatait.

Shikamaru et Sasuke repartirent, laissant Kiba derrière, complètement perdu, déchiré, triste. Ce n'était pas tant le fait que Shikamaru ait couché avec Sasuke qui le dérangeait; c'était qu'il l'avait fait juste après sa déclaration.

Shikamaru et Sasuke furent groupés avec trois autres personnes pour une mission de la plus haute importance. Une missive devait se rendre à un campement en plein milieu de la zone de combat. Elle pouvait signifier la fin de la guerre. Hors, on ne pouvait l'y envoyer par avion; il se ferait obligatoirement détruire. La décision tomba donc; un groupe de cinq personnes partirait vers le campement avec la missive.

Les trois autres personnes étaient Lee et Tenten, un duo imbattable et… Uzumaki Naruto.

L'entente ne fut pas forte entre les différents membres. Mais le pire était encore à venir.

Une nuit, Lee disparut. Naruto fit tout en son pouvoir pour tenter de convaincre Shikamaru de partir à sa recherche mais à force d'arguments dissuasifs, il réussit à l'en retenir. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'échouer. Et Lee était fort. Il survivrait. Leurs nerfs à tous étaient à fleur de peau. Ils devraient attendre le matin pour partir à la recherche de leur coéquipier. Et la mort les frôlait; ils attendaient le lever du soleil. Ils étaient stressés, se sentant observés de tous les côtés. Spécialement Lee, qui avait l'impression de sentir des effleurements constants venir de tous côtés. Puis, il avait senti un grand coup sur sa nuque et avait perdu connaissance. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il était couché sur le sol, dans la crasse, les mains menottées par-dessus sa tête à un mur qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir vu. Une dame se tenait devant lui. Ses cheveux étaient longs, dépeignés et gras. Elle souriait, d'un large sourire qui faisait comme une crevasse au milieu de son visage. Elle se présenta.

« Je suis Lacey. Et vous?

-… Lee…

-Bienvenue, alors. »

Elle l'avait laissé là et était partie. Plus tard dans la soirée, elle était venue lui souhaiter bonne nuit, un sourire maternel sur le visage, et il avait tenté de la frapper. Il voulait partir. Elle l'avait regardé, outrée et était sortie. Il ne l'avait pas revue avant le lendemain; il s'était endormi.

Il fut réveillé par une violente douleur dans sa cuisse gauche.

**Ficklette 1 : Lacey**

Lee était couché sur le dos, dans la terre, la poussière et la boue, le poignet gauche attaché au mur derrière lui avec ce qu'il se dit être des menottes. Sa tête, engourdie par le sommeil, dodelina un moment. La douleur fulgurante qui lui avait traversé la cuisse était toujours présente. Lentement, il baissa les yeux vers elle pour découvrir Lacey, une seringue vide dans les mains, l'aiguille toujours profondément plantée dans sa chair. Une drôle de sensation se rendit à son cerveau alors qu'il tentait d'assimiler ce qui lui arrivait. Il réussit à articuler, d'une voix lointaine et traversée d'incompréhension :

« Lacey? »

Elle ne lui répondit pas, ne faisant que lui sourire à nouveau de cette horrible façon, celle qu'elle avait eue en lui disant son nom, la veille. Elle posa quelques objets sur le sol qu'il ne put voir à cause de l'angle où il se trouvait. Le bruit qu'ils produisirent fut métallique.

Peu à peu, il s'engourdissait. Il laissa lourdement tomber sa tête sur le côté, l'appuyant sur son épaule droite. Curieusement, ça lui fit mal. C'est en tentant de comprendre pourquoi qu'il réalisa que quelque chose clochait; son bras droit n'était pas lié au mur par le poignet, mais bien par le coude. Sa tête s'était heurtée à l'anneau de métal qui lui enserrait l'avant-bras beaucoup plus que nécessaire. Sa cuisse gauche aussi était retenue de la même manière, légèrement en dessous du bassin.

« Lacey?

-Bonjour, Lee. Comment ça va ce soir? »

Légèrement atone, il marmonna :

« C'est quoi? »

Lacey baissa son regard vers la seringue et son sourire s'étira, plus grand et plus horrible.

« Ça, c'est… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et resta sur le fixe quelques instants, avant de demander :

« Vous ne devriez pas tenter de me frapper comme vous l'avez fait hier, Lee. Tout ce que je veux, c'est vous soigner, vous devriez vous montrer plus conciliant à mon égard, non? »

_Vous êtes folle, Lacey. C'est vous qui m'avez blessé._

« Néanmoins, Lee, j'ai trouvé une solution. Ça vous évitera de vous écorcher le poignet contre les menottes. »

_Pourquoi ne pas simplement me les enlever?_

« Et ça vous empêchera de tenter de me frapper. »

Lacey retira la seringue et le jeune soldat serra les dents en sentant le métal froid frotter douloureusement contre sa chair.

« Ce ne sera pas très long. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je pratique ce genre d'opération, alors ça devrait bien aller. »

Lee était en train de déraper. Mais à ces mots, quelque chose tilta dans son esprit.

« Comment ça… opération? »

Lacey lui sourit, puis lui tapota la tête de façon maternelle.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon cher Lee. Vous avez reçu une dose complète de Nalbuphine et quelques sédatifs. Vous ne sentirez presque rien. »

Lee déglutit. Il connaissait le Nalbuphine. C'était un analgésique très puissant classé dangereux et utilisé uniquement pour palier à des souffrances intenses.

« Je vais simplement vous enlever les morceaux dangereux. »

Le jeune homme ouvrit grand la bouche et les yeux avant de pousser un pathétique :

« Que… quoi? »

Lacey émit un petit rire un peu enfantin qui termina de terrifier le brun. Elle se pencha et ramassa l'un des objets qu'elle avait amenés avec elle. Lee poussa un horrible gémissement de peur avant de serrer les dents le plus fort possible.

_Ne pas crier. Surtout ne pas… crier…_

C'était une hache. Ces hachoirs de cuisine avec un trou en haut pour permettre de les accrocher à un mur. Elle la tenait à la base de la lame et la lumière qui filtrait par l'unique meurtrière de l'endroit donnait à l'alcool qu'elle versait dessus un air irréel.

_Pas crier…_

Sa bouche s'étira à nouveau d'un sourire torve et les mots qui en sortirent sonnèrent comme une menace proférée aux oreilles de Lee.

« À peine un pincement… »

_Pas…_

Elle leva la hache bien haut dans les airs, son expression faciale conservant ce regard maternel si terrifiant. Le soldat, les yeux exorbités, avait la bouche grande ouverte. Son corps était tétanisé.

_Crier…!_

Il prit une grande inspiration, qui ressortit en un gémissement de peur incontrôlée. Elle lui sourit et demanda :

« Vous êtes prêt, Lee? »

Les derniers plombs sautèrent.

« NON! »

Et elle abaissa la hache. La lame pénétra durement sa chair et malgré la drogue qu'elle lui avait administrée, lorsqu'il entendit le son horrible que fit son poignet en se fracturant, il hurla.

Lorsqu'il vit les gouttes de sang carmin se répandre partout, il hurla.

Lorsqu'elle arracha l'arme à son corps, il hurla.

Lorsqu'elle lui dit que tout allait bien, il hurla.

« PUTAIN DE FOLLE, ARRÊTEZ ÇAAA!

-Il le faut, Lee. »

La hache qui remonte. Qui redescend. La douleur terrible. Un hurlement. Il criait, s'époumonait, souffrait. Vivement, alors que le troisième coup allait s'en venir, il tenta de retirer son bras, pour le coller contre lui. Il y arrivait très bien; mais la main ne suivait pas. Il hurla. Hurla sans fin.

« SALOPE! PUTAIN DE SALOPE! »

Elle abaissa une dernière fois la hache et sa dextre fut définitivement séparée de son corps. Du coup, son bras se replia vivement dans sa direction, lançant une gerbe de sang vers Lacey, qui reçut le tout en plein visage sans broncher. Elle souriait toujours. Alors, elle ramassa le deuxième objet.

Le bras de Lee lui faisait mal. Les larmes coulaient à flot sur ses joues et il manquait de perdre connaissance à tout bout de champ. Lacey lui agrippa le bras et le posa sur le sol. Le brun hurla de douleur.

« Écoutez, Lee. Je ne pourrai pas vous recoudre, puisqu'il n'y a pas assez de peau pour y arriver. »

Le jeune homme leva vers elle un regard suppliant et, secouant la tête, sortit une litanie de :

« Non… non, s'il vous plaît… s'il vous plaît, Lacey… Oh, Lacey, je vous en prie, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, non… je veux pas… Lacey… non…

-Je suis désolée, Lee. »

Elle lui refit cet écœurant sourire maternel.

« Il le faut… »

Elle leva dans les airs son deuxième objet.

À la vue du chalumeau, Lee se remit à hurler. Sa voix était rauque et déformée par l'horreur.

« NON! NON, S'IL VOUS PLAÎT, PITIÉ, NON!

-Je suis désolée, Lee. Vraiment. Mais je vais devoir cautériser. Ou vous allez mourir!

-MAIS TUEZ-MOI À LA PLACE, BORDEL, OH PUTAIN, J'VOUS EN PRIE, BON DIEU, NON!»

Et elle l'actionna; la hache avait été une bouchée de pain.

Il sentait sa chair fondre, se liquéfier et se soulever, se tendre et se coller, il se sentait bouillir, cuire, c'était affreusement douloureux. Il hurlait comme il n'avait jamais hurlé de toute ça vie.

« AH LA SALOPE! PUTAIN! »

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, il avait arrêté de crier. Il la regardait, les yeux écarquillés, gémissant par à-coups lorsque sa respiration commençait à se faire laborieuse. Les larmes coulaient toujours. Il n'avait plus de main droite.

_Ne crie pas._

« Lee, vous n'avez pas de manière. »

Il secoua la tête et elle ajouta :

« Mais vous allez être content. J'ai presque fini. »

Il poussa un gémissement affreux alors que ses pleurs redoublaient. Sa tête s'écrasa durement sur le sol. Il était prêt à perdre connaissance.

_Ne crie pas._

Il est un moment où les nerfs ne peuvent plus endurer de souffrance. À cet instant là, ils désactivent une certaine partie du cerveau pour qu'il cesse de recevoir les signaux de douleur devenus insupportables. Ça s'appelle l'inconscience.

_Ne crie pas._

Lacey reprit la hache en mains et entrepris de la nettoyer à nouveau à l'alcool.

Lee se souvint brusquement de l'attelle sur sa cuisse droite. Il se mit à tirer dessus comme un dément.

« NON! »

Il gémit douloureusement et sa tête se heurta à nouveau contre le sol. Alors qu'il commençait à sombrer, il ressentit une brusque décharge dans tout son corps, réactivant, pour son malheur, chacun de ses nerfs lancinants. Elle venait de l'électrifier.

_Ne crie pas._

« Je suis désolée, Lee. Mais si vous perdez connaissance, votre punition ne sera jamais suffisante.

-Mais pourquoi, POURQUOI, NOM DE DIEU!

-Vous m'avez insultée, Lee. »

Il recommença à gémir et à pleurer.

_Ne crie…_

« S'il vous plaît, putain… laissez-moi ma jambe… C'EST MA JAMBE, BORDEL! »

Elle leva vers lui des yeux extrêmement doux.

« Non, Lee. Non. Je ne peux pas. »

_Pas…_

Et il la sentit à nouveau. Dans sa cuisse, juste au dessus du genou. La hache. La douleur.

_MAIS CRIE, BORDEL, CRIE!_

Et il hurla. Il pleurait, hurlait, gémissait, et à chaque fois que l'inconscience semblait sur le bord de venir le chercher, elle recommençait avec ses électrochocs. Puis vint le temps de refermer la plaie béante.

Elle le repoussait au-delà des limites de la douleur possible et, à un moment donné, alors que le feu lui brûlait la chair et le faisait souffrir comme il n'avait jamais cru possible de souffrir, il cessa de crier. Sa tête était penchée vers l'arrière, ses yeux écarquillés et sa bouche grande ouverte. Il avait si mal…

Et ne pouvait plus que pleurer.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle ramassa la hache, le chalumeau, la machine électrique et l'alcool à friction et les posa sur une table, dans le coin. Puis elle revint, pris la main de Lee et sa jambe, lui sourit doucement et s'en alla en lui souhaitant :

« Bonne nuit, Lee. »

Il était toujours sur le dos. Baignant dans son sang, ses larmes, la saleté de la terre, la boue, l'alcool et peut-être son urine, aussi. Un filet de salive coulait au coin de sa bouche alors que l'eau salée qui coulait sans fin de ses yeux traçait de longs sillons de saleté sur ses joues. Il ne bougeait plus. Seules ses larmes coulaient. Il se sentait dériver. Partir. Vers un gros nuage noir. Il le connaissait très bien. C'était l'inconscience. Et il voulait y plonger.

Quitte à ne plus en ressortir.

_Je dois juste…_

_Fermer…_

_Les…_

_Yeux…_

_Fermer…_

**Ficlette 2 : Dirty**

Sasuke faisait peur à voir, assis contre le mur du fond de la ruelle, recroquevillé contre lui-même, recouvert de sang, la respiration erratique et les yeux exorbités. Il avait donné un puissant coup de poing dans une fenêtre, s'écorchant tout le bras contre le ver brisé. Il était dans la poussière, quelques déchets et probablement des restes de déjections animales, il était couvert de saleté et, sans s'arrêter, il murmurait, sur un ton suppliant :

« Taisez-vous… taisez-vous… s'il vous plaît… je vous en prie… taisez-vous… pour une fois taisez-vous… chut, chuuut… taisez-vous… »

Il avait craqué. Définitivement. Des voix dans sa tête lui racontaient des atrocités, le traitant de tous les noms, sans cesses, lui racontant les horreurs qu'il avait pu commettre durant cette période de guerre…

_Naruto…_

Naruto s'approcha. Son cœur battait toujours très fort dans sa poitrine. Sasuke lui mettait les nerfs à fleur de peau.

« Taisez-vous… »

Le blond respirait rapidement, sentant ses poumons glisser difficilement contre ses côtes. Sa gorge était bloquée et il tremblait furieusement. Tenter de s'arrêter lui aurait fait mal. Lorsqu'il parvint devant le brun, ses muscles étaient tellement malmenés qu'il s'effondra au sol. À quatre pattes, il s'approcha de lui, murmurant :

« Sasuke… Sasuke… »

Par-dessus les :

« Taisez-vous, vraiment, je vous en supplie… taisez-vous… chut… s'il vous plaît… taisez-vous… »

De près, la vision qu'offrait Sasuke était choquante. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, y gravant des sillons d'eau malpropres de toute la crasse dont il était recouvert et on entendait distinctement les tremblements de sa voix rendue rauque. Son regard fixait le vide et, lorsque Naruto fut à quelques décimètres de son visage, il cessa même de se lamenter. Lentement, très lentement, ses yeux quittèrent l'espace vide derrière le blond pour venir se fixer sur celui-ci. Il lâcha ce qui ressemblait à un petit gémissement et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Il ouvrit la bouche dans ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un sourire dément. Le temps s'arrêta un instant. Et il agrippa férocement le visage de son ami par les joues, de ses mains pleines de sang.

« Naruto… Naruto… Naruto…! Aide-moi! Fais les taire, je t'en prie, je sais que tu peux les faire taire! S'il te plaît, Naruto… S'il te plaît… »

L'expression du brun avait fini par se figer sur la panique et dans des gestes lents, lors de sa supplique et après, il répandait son sang sur le visage pâli du blond.

« Naruto… »

Les yeux de l'Uzumaki étaient grands ouverts, mais complètement fixes. Il ressentait quelque chose de terriblement malsain croitre en lui et, s'il se fiait à ce qu'il connaissait de lui-même, il ne voulait pas que cette sensation aboutisse. Il ne le fallait pas.

« Naruto, aide-moi… Libère-moi, s'il te plaît… Naruto… »

Le jeune homme, pourtant, s'obstinait à rester fixe, les mains et les genoux dans la saleté du sol. Sasuke lâcha un nouveau gémissement de panique et lâcha un nouveau;

« Naruto… »

Et le blond péta les plombs.

« T'es sale, Sasuke. »

Le brun se tut, regardant Naruto sans comprendre. Celui-ci releva lentement le regard vers lui et s'approcha. Dans son mouvement, il poussa Sasuke vers le sol, l'étendant dans la saleté. Les yeux du blond étaient toujours aussi immobiles, grands ouverts, fixant l'autre avec insistance.

« T'es sale, Sasuke. Très sale. Tu le savais? »

Sasuke ne répondit pas, mais peu lui importait; les voix dans sa tête s'étaient tues.

Naruto baissa un peu le regard jusqu'au haut du pantalon du brun :

« Oh oui, tu l'es. Sale, sale, sale. »

Il posa ses mains sur la braguette de Sasuke, qui ne bougeait plus. Agrippant le morceau de métal, il fit descendre la glissière jusqu'au bout et, soulevant les hanches de l'autre d'une main, descendit d'un coup son pantalon, boxer compris, jusqu'aux chevilles, libérant les jambes, les fesses et le sexe de Sasuke. Le brun n'était pas du tout excité. Juste… amorphe.

« Le savais-tu? »

Le visage couvert de sang de Naruto s'éclaira.

« Et je suis sale aussi... C'est mon tribut. Pas le tien. Tu devrais pas être sale. Sale, sale, sale… Siii, sale… »

Sasuke ne comprenait pas.

Naruto porta ensuite ses mains à sa propre braguette. Pour l'autre, c'était étrange. Le comportement du blond ne l'excitait pas, il le faisait juste se sentir… fébrile. Oui, fébrile. Répondant finalement à Naruto, qui baissait son pantalon jusqu'en dessous de ses fesses, il demanda;

« Pourquoi je suis sale? »

Naruto baissa les yeux sur Sasuke et s'écrasa entre ses cuisses, ses mains sales quittant le sol entre les jambes du brun pour venir les repositionner de chaque côté de ses hanches. Il fit :

« T'es sale, Sasuke… »

D'un coup de rein puissant et sans aucune préparation préalable, il prit le brun. Ce dernier hurla de douleur.

Il était sûr qu'il saignait. S'il ne saignait pas, Naruto était _petit_. Non. Quelqu'un de petit ne faisait pas aussi mal. C'était horrible. Il se sentait déchiré, ça le brulait affreusement et il haletait furieusement pour tenter de contenir les autres cris qui menaçaient de lui échapper. Il lâchait plusieurs gémissements de douleur que sa respiration toujours aussi désordonnée avait créés et ses dents s'entrechoquaient durement. Mais Naruto avait cessé de bouger. Et curieusement… cette sensation de fébrilité n'avait pas disparue. Le blond termina sa phrase.

« … parce que t'aimes ça. »

Et il donna un second coup de rein. Puis un troisième. Et un autre. Il accéléra, faisant hurler Sasuke de douleur.

« Sale… sale… »

Il baissa la tête et des larmes vinrent couler sur ses joues. Il continuait à monologuer, ses mots se perdant parfois dans des gémissements de rage mêlés de plaisir.

« Et fou, aussi. Sale… très sale. »

Et il cessa à nouveau, le regard perdu dans le vide. Sasuke avait la tête renversée vers l'arrière et un peu de bave coulait au coin de ses lèvres. Il avait commencé… à apprécier… la douleur. C'était lancinant, mais en même temps, ça lui donnait l'impression que son ventre se compressait à plusieurs reprises, faisant pulser son cœur dans son sexe et dans son arrière-train. Il avait bandé. Mais l'arrêt subit de Naruto avait fait disparaitre cette sensation d'euphorie qui naissait dans son ventre. Frustration. Il grogna. Ça sembla réveiller Naruto, parce que, d'une voix morne, il demanda :

« Es-tu sale, Sasuke? »

Le brun ne répondit pas. Les paroles s'étaient rendues au milieu de sa cervelle sous forme de gelée informe et sans sens précis. Il haletait.

« Sasuke… »

Le ton était plein de reproches. Il se retira brusquement et Sasuke leva vers lui un regard outré. Le blond appuya son membre avec force sur son intimité et répétait, le ton plus dur :

« Es… tu… sale… Sasuke? »

Le brun gémit de mécontentement et Naruto, très dérangé par le manque de réaction de son « partenaire », lui planta violemment ses ongles dans la peau du ventre, ce qui fit gémir Sasuke. Sous la douleur ou l'envie qu'il recommence, il ne savait plus; mais les ongles avaient fait revenir la sensation dans son ventre.

« Sasuke… »

Le brun, n'en pouvant plus, hurla :

« OH OUI, JE SUIS TRÈS SALE ET TU LE SAIS, ALORS PENSES PAS ET FAIS JUSTE PAS T'ARRÊ- »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase; Naruto venait de se rengainer violemment en lui, lui arrachant un cri, reprenant ses va-et-vient. La sensation revint à nouveau, plus vive, tordant tout son être. Sans trop se faire de mouron pour le brun, Naruto continua :

« Ils s'en branlent, Sasuke. Sale, sale, sale… On est dans mmmh le sang et la poussière, on… on est pleins de sable et là, ahh, de sang encore… partout, partout… c'est t-ton sang, Sasuke. Pas vrai?

-Oui… à mmhmmmoi.

-Pour-han-pourquoi?

-Parce que je suis sale, ooh… t-très sale… hein?

-Oui, tu l'es, sale. Et je vais te faire le crier. »

Naruto avait baissé sa tête, collant son menton sur ses clavicules. Les fesses de Sasuke frottaient sur l'asphalte dur au rythme des coups de reins du blond, l'écorchant sans arrêt.

« Tu aimes être sale, Sas'ke?

-Oh oui, j'aime çaaaaha! »

Soudainement, le blond se pencha sur l'autre et se saisit de l'épaule que dévoilait sa veste de combat déchirée, la mordant sauvagement.

« NARUTO! »

Le jeune homme sentit le goût salé et métallique du sang dans sa bouche et, à cette découverte, mordit encore plus fort, faisant hurler à nouveau Sasuke. Celui-ci sentait la sensation de plaisir torve terriblement malsaine qui lui faisait tant de bien gonfler au sein de son ventre. Naruto se saisit de son membre d'une main et le serra fort, très fort, bougeant à peine. Les yeux mi-clos, il parlait tout seul.

« On peut lui faire mal, c'est pas grave. Han! C'est un monstre mmh stupide monstre blond qui devrait mourir… Sale, sale, sale… dégueulasse et complètement aahmmm… complètement fou… mmh, Sasuke… »

Et tout aussi soudainement, ça prit fin.

Sasuke sentit les muscles de son ventre se serrer encore plus, son cœur battant ses tempes avec violence, les yeux voilés par quelque chose qu'il était le seul à voir; la démence. Il avait aimé; pas joui. Alors que Naruto, lui, oui. Un drôle de sentiment de frustration remplaça l'euphorie dans son ventre alors qu'il haletait encore.

Sans mot dire, Naruto se retira, remonta le pantalon du brun et se releva, refermant sa braguette.

Le silence régnait dans cet endroit où, quelques instants auparavant, dans la crasse du sol, cris et gémissements résonnaient. Sasuke souleva les hanches, passant par-dessus sa douleur et, remontant définitivement son pantalon, sentit grâce à ses doigts qu'effectivement, Naruto l'avait blessé. Terminant de refermer sa fermeture éclaire, il leva les yeux vers le blond. Il le voyait un peu mieux. Son regard était fixé sur lui et, pendant quelques instants, rien ne se produisit.

On voyait un peu mieux.

En même temps, leurs yeux s'agrandirent et, toujours en même temps, ils se retournèrent vers la sortie de la ruelle.

Au loin, très loin, à l'horizon, le soleil se levait.

Un sentiment intense mais indéfinissable tomba sur leur estomac respectif et ils se jetèrent un second coup d'œil. Naruto agrippa férocement la main de Sasuke et le leva. Leurs cœurs battaient fort et ils partirent à la course en hurlant comme des fous :

« SHIKAMARU, SHIKAMARU! »

**Contexte **

L'équipe retrouva Lee le lendemain, mort dans la saleté. Il lui manquait une main et une jambe. Ils le recouvrirent de pierre et reprirent leur route. Il ne leur manquait plus qu'un jour de marche jusqu'au camp. Leur calvaire approchait de sa fin.

Shikamaru avait tué. Il avait terrorisé. Il avait adoré. Et il ne s'en haïssait que plus.

Au pays, Kiba était resté seul. Il avait ruminé son chagrin dans la douleur et la solitude, le nez plongé dans une vieille veste de Shikamaru qu'il avait repêchée chez lui, jusqu'à ce qu'une vieille amie qu'il avait oubliée depuis le départ de Shikamaru ne se décide à venir le voir. Ino Yamanaka. Elle le découvrit dans un état terrible. Il était seul, son appartement plongé dans le noir, très pâle et mince, plusieurs bouteilles éparses sur le sol. Il était écrasé dans son lit.

Ino était désolée de la vision pathétique que lui offrait son ami.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner comme ça, dans sa douleur; elle mit quatre ans à le remettre debout. Il entamait sa remontée. Doucement; il souriait, riait… mais jamais comme il le faisait avant.

Lorsque la guerre prit fin, il insista pour aller voir l'atterrissage de l'avion qui les ramenait.

Quand Shikamaru sortit de l'appareil, il LE vit. Qui le cherchait des yeux, visiblement. Il appréhendait plus que tout cette rencontre. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il avait, à l'instant, 29 ans. Kiba 27. Lorsqu'il s'approcha du châtain, il failli passer tout droit. Tout son corps le stoppa lorsqu'il fut dos à lui. Il se retourna lentement, pour tomber sur son ami, la tête baissée, debout. Il écarta les bras et fit :

« Kiba… je suis content de te revoir. »

L'Inuzuka avait violemment relevé la tête et l'avait regardé profondément dans les yeux, avant de se jeter sur lui. Mais c'en était resté là.

Environ une semaine plus tard, des retrouvailles du secondaire avaient été organisées et Kiba avait promis de s'y rendre; mais il ne conduisait pas. Comme Shikamaru devait se rendre dans le coin pour rencontrer Sasuke, il proposa de l'y reconduire et même, de le ramener après.

Lors de ce retour, Shikamaru était très sur les nerfs; Sasuke, qui avait cédé face à son propre problème, avait occasionné un divorce entre Naruto et Sakura. Le blond était tombé sous le charme du brun. (Évidemment, il n'y avait qu'eux au courant de ce qui s'était passé, cette nuit-là, dans la ruelle, à la guerre. Il lui avait dit qu'il devrait peut-être essayer avec Kiba. Si celui-ci l'aimait vraiment, peut-être que son problème se règlerait de lui-même. Shikamaru en voulait à Sasuke. Parce que cette perspective lui avait donné envie d'essayer. Mais il ne voulait définitivement pas détruire la vie de Kiba. Ainsi, dans la voiture… il avait le pied un peu leste, disons…

**Ficklette 3 : Excès **

« Shi… Shikamaru… »

Le brun appuyait sur l'accélérateur sans s'arrêter, faisant grimper le compteur dans des proportions effrayantes et illégales sur une autoroute. Et partout, d'ailleurs. Ses doigts se crispaient par à-coups sur le volant alors que son expression, tantôt dure, devenait presque folle au fur et à mesure que la vitesse augmentait. Ses dents glissaient les unes contre les autres, créant un bruit désagréable alors qu'il se retenait à grand peine pour ne pas hurler. Le bruit que faisait la Volkswagen en accélérant était de plus en plus entêtant, de plus en plus aigu et donnait l'impression que la voiture allait exploser. Ce qui serait le cas si elle heurtait un quelconque obstacle.

« Shikamaru! »

L'homme jeta un court regard en direction du banc passager.

_Blanc._

Très furtif. La seule chose qui lui sauta aux yeux fut la couleur des jointures de Kiba, qui serrait de toutes ses forces sur la poignée de la porte. Il ralentit légèrement, mais pas assez pour redescendre dans les limites de tolérance de Kiba. La vitesse de l'engin lui coupait le souffle et lui tordait les boyaux, à un point qu'il en aurait presque gémi de peur. Et ce bruit… ses membres tremblaient et il n'osait pas bouger, tétanisé. Il avait l'impression que s'il effectuait le moindre mouvement, la Tiguan allait déraper et les envoyer dans le fossé. Mais ce bruit, ce bruit, bon sang!

« SHIKAMARU, TU VAS NOUS TUER, BORDEL! »

La voix avait été paniquée, beaucoup trop haute et ressemblait à un gémissement d'horreur. L'interpelé vira brusquement le volant pour emprunter la sortie d'autoroute qui s'offrait à lui, donnant un second haut-le-cœur à son passager. Le son que firent les pneus sur l'asphalte fit grincer les dents à Kiba qui s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même et n'osait plus regarder dehors. Son cœur battait aussi vite qu'il le lui était permis. C'est la terreur qui se peignait dans ses traits et qui hurlait dans tout son corps. Shikamaru lui faisait peur. À cet instant, affreusement.

Un bruit incroyablement aigu suivit, puis la voiture tourna sur 360 degrés autour du pneu avant droit et s'arrêta brutalement. Kiba avait fermé les yeux.

Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur de mourir.

_Jamais._

Le moteur émettait encore une sorte de grésillement et le silence qui planait mis à part ça sauta brusquement aux oreilles de l'Inuzuka. Dehors, sur l'asphalte du parking automobile du Wal-Mart où ils s'étaient arrêtés, se trouvaient encore les marques noires et encore chaudes laissées par les pneus de la Volkswagen.

_C'est la fumée qui te sort du crâne, cet asphalte. Oooh, que oui. C'est noir, c'est normal. Comme la terre. Noir. Noir et mortel._, pensa, sans sens précis, Shikamaru.

« Je monte plus jamais en voiture avec toi… ça c'est clair. »

La voix de Kiba avait été très faible, comme s'il peinait à parler. Shikamaru jeta un regard dans sa direction, peiné. Blessé. Profondément.

_Putain…_

L'Inuzuka avait remonté ses jambes contre lui et posé ses pieds sur le bord du banc, enroulant son bras gauche autour de ses genoux pour y enfouir son front. Sa main droite était encore fermement serrée autour de la poignée de la porte barrée et ses jointures étaient toujours aussi blanches. Presque sur le point d'éclater. Son visage était à moitié visible au milieu de ses cheveux châtains épars et des larmes coulaient lentement sur ses joues.

_Il pleure? C'est de ta faute, crétin. Si t'avais pas été si égoïste, aussi. T'aurais su, su, su… C'est tout froid, ce volant. Il FAIT froid. Kiba pleure. Merde, merde. J'suis qu'un connard, connard, connard…_

« À ton aise. »

Son ton avait été froid, hostile. Kiba se remit à pleurer avec un peu plus de franchise.

Le silence qui s'installa ensuite fut des plus lourds. Pas gêné, pas inconfortable; lourd. Kiba évacuait. Il avait eu sérieusement peur de mourir, et ce, dans la Volks de Shikamaru. Quant-à celui-ci, il ruminait, il s'engueulait, il avait envie de hurler et de tout détruire autour de lui.

_Connard, connard, connard…_

Sans crier gare, il appuya sur l'accélérateur et démarra, faisant pousser un petit cri de surprise au jeune homme. Il brusqua la machine tout d'un coup sur les trois premiers mètres en faisant rugir le moteur, donnant l'impression d'avoir fait bondir la voiture, avant de ralentir tout aussi sec, pour emprunter une voie de sortie du parking, derrière le Magasin. Shikamaru en remarqua furtivement le _W_ blanc et sale avant de se concentrer sur sa conduite.

_Je ne dois plus lui faire peur. Non._

_Pas encore. _

_Connard, connard, connard…_

Le cœur de Kiba avait manqué de lâcher au premier coup de pédale et sa respiration s'acharnait toujours à rester erratique. Les larmes bloquaient sa vision et sa bouche entrouverte laissait trembler sa lèvre inférieure. La peur lui tordait les tripes et engourdissait son cerveau de façon insupportable. Il ne regardait pas dehors. Il fixait sa main. Malgré la flagrante diminution de vitesse du conducteur et l'arrêt de quelques minutes dans le stationnement, elle était restée furieusement agrippée à la poignée, lui en faisant mal.

Il avisa un arbre derrière la vitre. Son regard se porta à nouveau sur sa main et il se mordit la lèvre, pour l'empêcher de trembler. Il serra si fort dans l'opération qu'il ne put retenir un petit gémissement de douleur mêlée à sa peur toujours présente.

Les arbres derrière la vitre commençaient à défiler. Et ses doigts s'engourdissaient douloureusement.

_Ça fait mal. Et c'est froid. Je vais rester comme ça? Boum boum, merde, mon cœur. Je vais mourir, c'est ça. Si ce n'est pas dans un accident de voiture, ce sera d'une crise cardiaque. La main scotchée à la poignée d'une Volkswagen. Avec Shikamaru dedans. J'ai vraiment mal… Boum. Si froid!_

C'est à ce moment que son cerveau acheva d'enregistrer une information capitale. Sur un ton suspicieux, il demanda :

« Shikamaru, tu m'emmène où? »

L'autre ne répondit rien, le visage caché à Kiba par quelques mèches de cheveux ayant quitté sa queue de cheval. Il avait l'air sinistre. Sinistre et terriblement absent.

« Ok, je blague pas, il y a pas d'arbres sur l'autoroute!

-C'est parce qu'on n'est pas sur l'autoroute.

-À quoi tu joues, merde? Je veux rentrer, j'ai peur, Shikamaru, TU ME FAIS PEUR! », Finit-il par hurler.

« Si je vais pas là où on va, Kiba, je vais te tuer. »

En temps normal, le jeune châtain aurait ri. Mais pas maintenant. La voix de son ami était dure et en même temps traversée d'un trémolo qu'il n'y avait jamais entendu. Celui d'une gorge bloquée par l'envie de pleurer. Bien que l'air calme, il donnait l'impression de vouloir craquer.

À n'importe quel moment.

Kiba ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il sentit la voiture s'arrêter, il se jeta littéralement sur la clef de contact pour la retirer et sur le frein à main pour l'abaisser. La voiture ne risquait plus de lui ôter la vie pour l'instant. Il prit une grande inspiration et risqua un œil par le pare brise. La vision le prit franchement…

Au dépourvu.

La ville… Les milliers de lumières ouvertes. Les voitures. Les rues. De loin. Si loin! Et de haut.

Toute cette lumière... Lumière, lumière!

C'était beau. Sincèrement. Honnêtement.

_Absolument. _

À quelques mètres du pare-brise de la voiture, c'était la lisière d'une forêt.

« On est où?

-Mont Royal. »

Toujours le même trémolo. Mais Kiba ne voulait pas regarder. Il ne voulait pas voir son visage. Voir ces yeux vides qu'il arborait depuis son retour. Ce manque d'âme et de personnalité qui le blessait. Cette mort qui avait frappé Shikamaru. C'est ça.

_Il est mort._

Ce fut un bruit qui le fit finalement se retourner. Comme un coup violent.

C'était sa tête. Il avait durement laissé tomber son front sur le volant.

« Shikam… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer, qu'il fut interrompu par la voix de Shikamaru, rendue plaintive à cause des larmes qu'il voyait maintenant s'écouler sur ses lèvres et son menton. Son bras cachait ses yeux et son front.

« Désolé… désolé, désolé, j'suis tellement un connard.

-Mais, non, tu…

-Si tu savais, Kiba! Oh putain, que je suis un crétin. Si je pouvais, non, ah, le con.

-Shikamaru, tu…

-Écoute, Kiba. J'ai rien fait comme il fallait. Rien. J'suis trop con. Vraiment. Je peux pas… je voulais pas… eh merde… »

Cette fois, l'Inuzuka ne parla pas.

« J'aurais du… non, j'aurais pas du… putain… »

Il souleva la tête et Kiba eut un bref et horrible aperçu de son visage baigné de larmes avant qu'il ne l'abatte avec force sur le volant.

Et ce bruit.

Horrible bruit.

Horreur.

Cette horreur.

_Il va se tuer, bordel…_

« Crétin, crétin! »

Il recommença son geste et Kiba retint un cri.

« Vraiment, c'est trop… »

Il allait à nouveau se fracasser le crâne, mais l'autre n'était pas de cet avis. Il se projeta vers l'avant et tenta de placer son bras entre la tête de Shikamaru et sa destination. De se fait, il se retrouva assis avec le bras de vitesse entre les jambes, le volant calé entre les omoplates et le front de Shikamaru appuyé sur l'épaule droite. Lorsque celui-ci s'écrasa durement contre sa clavicule, il lâcha un gémissement de douleur, immobilisant subitement l'homme de ses pensées.

Le temps fit une pause. Un instant de silence angoissant, Kiba retenant ses larmes une fois de plus, Shikamaru ne bougeant pas d'un poil.

« J'suis vraiment qu'un connard… »

Ce fut tout ce qu'il réussit à lâcher avant d'éclater en francs sanglots, s'accrochant comme il le put à la veste de Kiba. Celui-ci sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux. Shikamaru… avait l'air si…

Faible?

C'en était à la fois attendrissant et atroce.

_Shikamaru…Horrible. Si mal!_

Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Et en désespoir de cause, il passa ses mains dans son dos pour agripper son chandail à s'en défaire les doigts. Noyant ses dernières réticences dans ses larmes, il enfouit son nez dans le cou de son ami, le serrant de toutes ses forces.

La scène aurait pu être mignonne, mais elle ne l'était pas. Kiba et Shikamaru pleuraient leur douleur respective et dans un ultime effort de réconfort, sanglotaient leur malheur _ensemble_. Il commençait à faire noir et la seule source de lumière provenait de Montréal, en contrebas, laissant deux âmes écorchées par leurs erreurs et leurs envies se lamenter sur leur sort.

« J'ai… tout fait… de travers… »

Kiba avait appuyé sa tête contre l'épaule du Nara et ne répondit pas, le laissant parler.

« J'aurais du… j'aurais tellement du… »

Il hoqueta un sanglot et enfouit sa tête dans le cou du châtain, qui, dans le mouvement, se retrouva le nez collé à la douce peau de son aimé.

« Kiba, pardonne-moi. S'il te plaît…

-Te pardonner quoi?

-D'être un salaud. J'aurais pas du…

-T'es pas un salaud.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? », fit-il en se redressant soudainement, se retrouvant face à Kiba, le regard et les joues baignées de larmes, faisant fondre l'Inuzuka de peine.

« Shikamaru, tu…

-Je SUIS un salaud!

-Non!

-Oui, Kiba! Je suis parti, je t'ai abandonné, tout seul, j'ai jamais rien fait pour t'aider, j'ai tué des hommes en riant, Kiba, EN RIANT! Et Dieu, que je recommencerais n'importe quand, Kiba. J'ai tué en souhaitant me faire tuer, Kiba, j'ai massacré des gens et j'ai aimé, Kiba, KIBA! »

Il n'avait pas arrêté de répéter son prénom, comme si ça allait l'aider à comprendre plus facilement.

Kiba savait. Kiba était au courant. Kiba... Kiba…

Kiba.

Il était au fait, mais se le faire dire par le principal intéressé et, qui plus est, de cette manière avait quelque chose de stressant. Le regard de Shikamaru était plongé dans le sien, avec cette lueur mi-folle mi-désespérée qui le rendait mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Mais… non… »

Kiba regarda Shikamaru qui n'avait rien dit et il tenta désespérément, cherchant au plus profond de son cerveau pour ajouter quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui puisse appuyer ses propos. Il ne réussit qu'à répéter :

« Non… »

Le regard du Nara se vida instantanément. Il fixait toujours Kiba mais n'y était plus. Vide.

_Mort. Shikamaru… Si froid! Si mort…_

Lentement, une larme perla au coin de l'œil du Nara et roula sur sa joue pour venir mourir sur sa lèvre inférieure, absolument immobile. L'autre l'avait suivie des yeux. Cette larme avait été, pendant un instant, la seule preuve de la vie de Shikamaru.

Hormis les battements sourds de son cœur.

D'une voix éteinte, un murmure meurtri, son regard toujours vide planté dans celui de l'autre, il finit par répondre;

« Si, Kiba… »

Puis soudain, la lumière folle et désespérée

_(Si froid!)_

revint dans le regard de Shikamaru. Kiba en profita.

« Écoute, Shika, tu…

-Kiba? »

L'interpelé s'interrompit brutalement à l'appel et répondit, d'une toute petite voix :

« Oui…?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'accroches à moi à ce point? Pourquoi… pourquoi moi? »

Il ne le regardait même plus en face.

« Eh bien… »

Malgré que ce fût une question, Shikamaru ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et continua :

« J'en vaut pas la peine, Kiba. Pas la peine. Pas du tout. »

Sa bouche se tordit et il poussa un nouveau sanglot avant d'enfouir à nouveau sa tête dans le cou de l'Inuzuka.

« Pas du tout. »

Kiba ferma les yeux et serra encore plus le jeune homme dans ses bras.

« Eh bien je suis désolé, Shika, mais… »

Il s'interrompit un instant, laissant quelques larmes couler sur ses joues. Les accents de souffrance ne devaient pas paraître dans sa voix. Il devait avoir l'air fort.

« Mais si tu en vaut la peine ou pas, c'est pas à toi d'en juger. »

Il n'obtint pas de réponse.

« Je m'en fout, de ce qui s'est passé là bas. Shika… t'as pas toujours été vide comme ça et… et putain, REGARDE MOI! »

Il agrippa férocement l'autre et plaça son visage face au sien.

« Et si je t'aime et que j'y peux rien, je dois faire quoi? (Il lâcha une larme.) Malgré tout ce qui est arrivé et tout ce que tu dis m'avoir fait, j'ai jamais réussi à décrocher! Et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, putain, Shikamaru! »

Le regard de l'autre paraissait vide, mais un reflet au fond de ses yeux indiquait qu'il écoutait.

« Je t'aime, bordel, c'est si dur à comprendre? Chié… je sais pas si tu te rends compte, merde, à quel point ça me fait mal de t'entendre dire ça…

-C'est parce que c'est vrai… »

Même voix éteinte. Kiba passa rageusement sa main sous ses yeux pour essuyer le trop plein de peines qui menaçait dangereusement à s'échapper.

« JE M'EN BRANLE, QUE CE SOIT VRAI! »

Il haleta. Le regard de l'autre s'était à nouveau presqu'entièrement vidé.

« Shikamaru, bordel… que tu m'aimes pas, c'est pas grave. Je ferai avec. Ça fait des années que je fais avec. Mais je t'en prie, bon sang, arrête de t'auto flageller comme ça, ça me…

-Kiba.

-…

-J'en peux plus.

-…

-J'ai besoin de toi…

-… Shikamaru, tu…

-Je t'en prie… »

Il rabaissa sa tête pour l'appuyer sur la poitrine de Kiba et lâcha un nouveau sanglot. L'Inuzuka ferma les yeux.

« Redis-le.

-Quoi?

-Tu le sais. Redis-le.

-Je t'aime.

-Kiba… »

Ça avait été un souffle.

« Je t'aime, putain de bordel de merde, JE T'AIME, SHIKAMARU! »

Le brun releva la tête. Son regard n'était ni vide, ni froid, ni fou, ni désespéré. Juste… complètement perdu. Les larmes coulaient toujours, mais il ne sanglotait plus.

Il existait.

Dans les bras de Kiba.

Un doute s'empara soudainement du jeune châtain.

« Shikamaru…

-Kiba?

-Qu'est-ce que tu… je veux dire… comment tu te sens?

-… comment je…

-Non, je veux dire. Qu'est-ce que tu… _ressens_?

-Je… », Souffla-t-il.

« Shikamaru…

-Je… veux pas ressentir ça… c'est pas… normal… non! Pas… bien pour… toi… m-mais je… j'arriverai jamais à… à faire disparaitre ton visage de mes pensées… »

Kiba se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir le sanglot qui pointait.

« Shika, éc…

-Mais je DOIS t'oublier, putain… j'arrive jamais à faire que du mal, je me comprends pas moi-même. Les choix que je fais sont les mauvais. J'arrive pas… »

L'abandon. Shikamaru qui se vidait l'âme de ses tourments comme Kiba vidait son corps de ses larmes.

« J'y arrive pas… putain… je suis violent, Kiba, et je suis loin d'être une perle, putain, pourquoi…?

-Ce qui me fait le plus mal c'est ce que tu dis là maintenant. Pas ce que tu as fait il y a un an...

-Mais je le pense et à raison.

-Mais on s'en fout…

-Moi je m'en fous pas, Kiba… Je veux pas faire de ta vie… une merde…

-Genre, que tu ferais de ma vie une merde!

-Kiba…

-Ma vie est DÉJÀ une merde. Que tu sois dedans pourrait rien empirer. Rien. »

Shikamaru releva lentement la tête, pour plonger un regard dur dans celui de Kiba.

« Tu essaies de faire quoi, là? »

Un moment de silence passa, avant que Kiba ne réponde :

« Je… je sais pas… si ça pouvait, genre… juste être facile, j'aimerais bien. »

Il se détourna vers la fenêtre côté passager et soupira. Son regard se voila un instant. La voix grave du Nara retentit dans le silence de l'appareil, violente par sa signification.

« Je suis un bâtard. »

Kiba lâcha une unique larme aux mots du brun.

« Définitivement. »

Ce fut tout ce qui atteint ses oreilles avant que l'autre ne lui agrippe le menton pour le forcer à le regarder. Shikamaru était très près. Beaucoup trop près. Leurs nez se frôlaient et le brun murmura :

« J'suis désolé d'exister. »

Avant de faire mourir la distance qui avait séparé si longtemps leurs lèvres.

Ce n'était pas un de ces baisers charnels et incroyablement abreuvant que pouvait offrir Kiba. Ou un de ces contacts forts et possessifs comme ceux auxquels Shikamaru avait l'habitude. C'était le toucher. Chaud simplement. Doux. Et terriblement attendu. L'Inuzuka était parcouru de tremblements passant par la surprise à l'allègement de quinze années. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait penser. Ce qu'il voulait, c'est s'effondrer dans tout ça, s'oublier pour ne plus gouter que la peau tendre et sécurisante de l'homme face à lui. Il voulait tellement… Tellement croire que c'était vrai. Pas un mot pour représenter le degré de tension qui s'évacuait de lui à l'instant même. Ce n'était pas du bonheur ou de la joie. Pas même de l'amour ou de la passion. Pas de la tendresse ou du confort.

Pas un mot.

Se reculant un peu, il demanda, d'un murmure :

« J'espère que tu joues pas avec moi…

- _If my love for you were a game, it's clearly what I would do._

-De quel film tu l'as sortie, celle là?

-Presque. C'est pas tout à fait un film. Tu devrais être le premier à savoir, pourtant.

-Ben… je vois pas.

-C'était un vers du poème que tu avais écrit pendant que j'étais à l'école militaire.

-Et tu t'en souviens encore?

-Tu parles! T'étais tellement fier quand tu me l'as montré. Et puis… c'était beau, je dois dire. »

Le ton de Shikamaru s'était calmé.

« Shika…

-Mh?

-Souris, je t'en prie… »

Le Nara fixa son regard à celui de Kiba et lui demanda :

« Pourquoi?

-Parce que ça te donne l'air plus vivant. »

Shikamaru ne sourit pas exactement comme l'avait attendu Kiba. Ce qu'il laissa flotter sur ses lèvres, c'était un état mi-béat mi-attendri.

« Pff… tu triches.

-Ça résume bien comment je me sens, je trouve. »

L'Inuzuka posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun.

« Shikamaru.

-Quoi?

-C'était quoi, ce revirement de situation?

-Eh bien… »

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et continua :

« Je me suis dit… que si tu étais si enclin à me donner ma chance… je devrais peut-être la prendre et voir… là où ça va me mener et si… si tu arriverais à… »

Il marqua une pause et Kiba cessa de respirer.

« À me prouver que j'ai tort. »

Un moment de silence passa et Shikamaru demanda :

« Kiba?

-Hun?

-J'espère que tu es conscient que je te laisserai jamais t'en aller.

-C'est tout ce que je te demande, crétin. Après tout le mal que je me suis donné… »

À ce moment, le bras de vitesse entre ses jambes se fit très, très, mais très inconfortable. Kiba releva la tête et marmonna un « putain… » avant de se relever et de retourner s'assoir du côté passager. À Shikamaru qui ne comprenait pas trop, il sourit. Se reculant contre la porte, il désigna l'espace près de lui.

« Baka. »

Le brun posa sa main sur le bord du banc pour se lever, puis passa sa jambe par-dessus le frein à main. Lorsqu'il la posa, elle appuya contre la cuisse de Kiba et c'est côte à côte qu'ils finirent.

« Je te laisserai jamais t'en aller… », répéta-t-il d'une voix douce avant d'attraper la taille du châtain pour l'approcher de lui.

Dans le silence de la Volkswagen, leurs lèvres se scellèrent à nouveau.

Il y avait bien un mot, en fait, pour décrire tout ça. Ce n'était peut-être pas le plus approprié, mais c'est celui qui s'illumina dans leur tête respective, à cet instant là. Ce n'est pas le plus propre, le plus beau, le plus enjolivé des mots. Ce n'est pas un mot précis, descriptif ou marquant l'évidence. Si ce mot pouvait décrire le sentiment qui les transperçait à l'instant, c'était uniquement grâce à sa force. Ce mot aurait pu être mal choisi si on ne connaissait pas les deux impliqués, si on ne savait pas ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Il faut long temps pour comprendre un mot. Peu importe sa signification de base, peu importe ce qu'il est supposé vouloir dire. Un mot. Le seul.

_Putain…

* * *

_

_**Bon, voilà, c'était… ça. Oui : ça. J'ose quand même espérer que ce n'était pas si nul, alors… reviews, please!**_

_**Iko =3**_


End file.
